Orulia I
Emperor Orulia I, GCUE, often called Orulia the Conqueror and sometimes alternatively Orulia the Great, was the second Emperor of the Urilian Empire, and the eldest son of Emperor Hasdrada I, who formed the Urilian Empire in 1971 after the conquering of the Six Principalities. Orulia, named after the Old Urilian name for the planet and homeworld of Urilia itself, was born following the end of a long and drawn-out marriage between his father, Hasdrada, and his first wife - often called "the love of his life" during his reign - who was infertile and therefore incapable of bearing children. Upon her death in 1984, Hasdrada quickly arranged a new marriage with Empress Tarana later that year; his first son, Orulia, was born in 1986. The first Prince Imperial was born to celebrations across the Empire, as directed by Hasdrada himself, and he grew up always wanting to be his father. Upon his accession to the throne following the death of his father, who was quickly labeled "Hasdrada the Great" in 2006, Orulia hoped to further and even outdo the conquests of his father by expanding the Urilian Empire to the limits of the known galaxy. His campaigns began a year into his reign, with the military being appropriately prepared by his late father before his death. Orulia's expansion was even quicker and more successful than his predecessor, and his popularity was unprecedentedly higher than any Urilian monarch in the previous three-hundred years. Between 2007 and 2016 he conquered over 100 separate civilizations and species, enslaving those that refused to surrender and vassalizing those that gave in to his rule. He often led his fleets from his flagship, campaigning across the Scutum-Centaurus Arm and part of the Sagittarius Arm with the majority of the Imperial Guard Fleet behind him. By 2020 he was at war with the United Republics, and in the final battle of the war (which would eventually lead to a crushing Urilian victory), he was killed in a massive charge against Republican lines. Noted for his remarkable charisma, his skill in commanding his subordinates both in orbit and on the ground, his wit, intelligence, and unwillingness to quit, he is often cited as one of the greatest of the Urilian Emperors, competing with is father, his young son Hasdrada II, and the distant Sajuuk I. Conquests Orulia is among the most notable Urilian emperors due to the sheer amount of conquests and victories he achieved against the enemies of the empire. His strategic and tactical prowess in command of both fleets and armies facilitated the rapid conquest of many enemies, including the Taiidan Republic (the plans of which were laid down by his father) with whom the Urilians had a troubled relationship in the past; along with this, he conquered the Galactic Consortium, then a major galactic power centered around the Scutum-Centaurus Arm (the conquest of which gave the Urilian Empire nearly complete control of that galactic arm). Orulia was also a fine diplomat, peacefully annexing many other independent states as vassals or full subordinate rulers through the use of primarily gunboat diplomacy. His continued buildup of the Imperial Navy, in line with his father, made the Urilian Empire one of the most powerful interstellar states in the galaxy, effectively solidifying its control over its territory and cementing its name in galactic history as one of its most powerful empires. Orulia is often depicted in Urilian media as a fearless, charismatic, and highly-skilled warrior and officer. When conquering uncivilized worlds, he would often lead his ground troops from the front, as was the case in the Battle of Bakaan, where the extremely hostile fauna was virtually annihilated by Orulia and his legion. Awards During his many campaigns of conquest as Emperor, as also as a citizen of the Urilian Empire, Orulia earned many medals and awards throughout his relatively short life. Below is a list of those he received, posthumously where noted: Military *Golden Cross of Hasdrada with Swords and Stars *Naval Infantryman's Marksmanship Badge, 1st Class **For scoring perfect marks in the Imperial Marksmanship Training Course *Imperial Sacrifice Medal in Gold had Medal in Silver previous to death *Cross of Military Merit, 1st Class **For leading from the frontline Urilian troops of Orulia's Legion during the Battle of Bakaan with skill and bravery *Officer's Medallion of Superior Leadership with Purple Braid *Orulia Conquest Badge with Purple Braidposthumous **For participating (Purple Braid issued for leading) in the campaigns of Emperor Orulia *Great Sagittarius Campaign Badge with Purple Braidposthumous **For participating (Purple Braid issued for leading) in the many military campaigns conducted on the Sagittarius Arm *Taidaan Campaign Medal with Red Braid **For participating (Red Braid issued for leading) in the military campaigns against the Taidaan Republic *Bakaan Campaign Medal with Red Braid **For participating (Red Braid issued for leading) in the military campaign on Bakaan Civil/non-military *Grand Imperial Cross of the Order of the Urilian Empire *Grand Sash of Eternal Glory with Swords, Leaves, and Scrolls *Grand Medallion of the Order of the Sacred Throne